Look deep into my breakfast?
by Scattered Letters
Summary: A bit of fluff with Remus and Sirius. Is Sirius reading too deep into what the Marauders eat for breakfast? P.s: this is kinda a follow on to "What's your Type" but both can be read independently. Enjoy!


**A/N: **This is a follow-on piece to "What's your type" but you don't necessarily have to read it. But if you do want to read it, it would be better read before this. Just saying. So, this is more rubbish about cereal. I was thinking about what each Marauder would eat for breakfast and, yeah, this is the result! Enjoy!

Sirius grinned wolfishly. It was the morning after his announcement to the Great Hall claiming Remus Lupin as his own, and he was tucking into yet another bowl of The Sirius Special, a concoction of Sugar Puffs, Frosties and Coco Pops. Yum.

He was grinning because it had occurred to him that you could tell a lot about someone by their breakfast. Take his beloved Remmy for example.

This morning Remus was eating his usual buttery toast and drinking his usual cup of black coffee, two sugars. This showed Remus was predictable, focused and the most nervous, despite being the most dangerous. The coffee helped calm his nerves, and Sirius had yet to go a day without seeing Remus with his coffee. Now, yesterday Remus had proved he was sometimes unpredictable, and had a quiet wild streak. Well, maybe it wasn't that quiet, but Sirius couldn't tell because him and James had wild streaks that were miles wide and anyone's would pale in comparison. Remus had proved this by having a bowl of The Sirius Special in accompaniment to Sirius. He was so thoughtful!

And then there was James. James tried something different every day. This morning it was small rolls with peanut butter and chocolate spread, with a glass of milk. Sirius wrinkled his nose; James would need to brush his teeth five times after that lot just to get his breath fresh again! James' breakfast proved he wasn't afraid to toe the line, to test the boundaries or to pull the rubber band until it snapped. He was constantly looking for ways to mix things up, by causing mayhem with a prank or feng-shuai-ing the room, it didn't matter. Anything to alleviate the boredom. It really wasn't James' fault that he was a trouble maker, it was due to lack of things to interest him. Except quidditch. And Lily Evans. And...okay, maybe it was James' fault. Just a bit.

And then there was little Peter Pettigrew. Sirius rolled his eyes. That boy would eat himself into an early grave. Every morning he had a plate piled high with sausages, eggs, hash browns, pudding and bacon. He drank a cup of tea with lots of milk and sugar to wash this down. With his short stature, the extra weight did not become him, and he needed to shift some of it before it was too late. Sirius knew exactly what Peters breakfast said about him; forever alone. How sad. No one would even look at the small fat animagus. Never.

And then Sirius looked at his own breakfast. His was hardest to read. What did it say about him? Trouble? Unpredictable? Untrustable? He sighed.

"Moonster?"

"Yeah Padsy?"

"What does my cereal say about me?" Remus was caught off guard.

"W-well, I suppose it says..."

"I know what it says. Trouble."

"I do not believe that. Your cereal tells me that you are a rebellious person, but you find light even in the darkest of situations. It tells me you're a surprise at every bite, and every bite I intend to sample. You never know what you're going to get with Sirius Black! It tells me you're a high-spirited, fun loving person. It makes me sure that whenever I'm with you I will be in for a good time. Your cereal tells me you look mixed up and a trouble maker on the outside, but really on the inside you have a soft heart. You're cereal tells me everything I love about you," Remus said firmly, looking deep into Sirius' eyes while he spoke. At the end of his speech he leaned in and kissed Sirius on the lips. He didn't go so far as tongue's; he would save that display for Hogwarts for another day. When he pulled apart Sirius was breathless all the same.

"D-do you really think all those things?" Sirius said, his long shaggy black hair hanging into his eyes that were as big as orbs and shining like crystal.

"Of course. D'you know what else your cereal tells me?"

"What?" Sirius said, captivated and hanging on every word.

"You need to brush your teeth," Remus said, a twinkle in his eye. He sat back to facing the table and slung his right arm over Sirius' back.

"If you and me go _brush our teeth_ now, we'll be well done by the time we have to go to lessons." Remus said with implications. Sirius caught on.

"Yeah, I think I like the sound of that. See you two later!" He added, leaving a groaning Peter and laughing James behind.

"I wish they'd save the lovey-dovey talks for when they're alone. I'd much rather them making out all over the place." Peter said, disgusted.

"Hey Pete?"

"What?"

"What the hell does our breakfast say about us?"

**A/N:** Well do you like? I like how it turned out, I expected it to be shorter. Reviews please!


End file.
